Complex
by virusuga
Summary: Setting di tahun ke-enam. Dimulai dengan percumbuan Ron dengan Lavender di pesta kemenangan Gryffindor, Hermione yang menyerang Ron dengan burung sihiran, dan dilanjutkan dengan kisah Hermione yang menemukan buku misterius dengan kalimat mengerikan di Kamar Kebutuhan. / 3rd Hermione's fic from virusuga / Warning and Hint inside / Enjoy the story, and Review if you don't mind;)


**Disclaimer: **All character and place belongs to JK Rowling. I do not have any of them. This fic originally made by me. The plot and words are coming from my imagination. There's no money making here.

**Scene: **Book 6th, Harry Potter and Half-blood Prince.

**Warning: **Some contents originally based on book with improvement, semi-Canon.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Same Black Book**

.

Saat Harry tiba di pesta kemenangan di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, dia tidak dapat menemukan sosok Hermione sama sekali. Beberapa anak sudah ditanyakannya tentang Hermione. Kakak beradik Creevey mengatakan melihat Hermione terakhir kalinya pagi tadi saat sarapan, sama sekali tidak membantu. Romilda Vane malah mengatakan, tidak penting dimana Hermione berada, selama Harry sudah datang untuk menikmati pesta. Fred dan George juga berkata dia bisa mencarinya nanti selepas pesta. Bahkan saat Ginny yang tiba-tiba memberitahunya perihal Ron yang sedang bermesraan dengan Lavender, Ginny juga tampak tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaan Hermione sama sekali.

"Kelihatannya Ron ingin memakan wajahnya, kan?" kata Ginny tenang, tapi sambil mengernyit jijik pada pemandangan kakaknya yang sedang berciuman dengan Lavender di salah satu sofa. "Kurasa dia harus memperhalus tekniknya dulu."

Harry tidak menanggapi kata-kata Ginny yang cukup menyakitkan tentang Ron, meskipun dia juga jijik melihat bibir Ron yang seolah tak akan pernah lepas dari bibir Lavender. Tapi Harry tidak peduli dengan masalah Ron-Lavender atau siapapun yang sedang Ginny komentari. Ia hanya ingin tahu dimana Hermione berada.

"Ngomong-ngomong, permainan bagus, Harry," kata Ginny akhirnya sambil menepuk bahu Harry.

Akhirnya Ginny meninggalkan Harry yang masih memperhatikan Ron untuk mengambil minuman. Tepat saat Harry ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya, disitulah dia melihat lubang lukisan di dinding tertutup, terlihat sosok berambut cokelat bergelombang menghilang dari lubang lukisan itu.

Tanpa banyak pikir, Harry segera mengejar sosok yang baru saja hilang dari lubang yang sudah menutup saat itu juga. Tepat saat Harry sudah berada di luar asrama Gryffindor, sosok itu tertangkap oleh mata Harry sedang memasuki sebuah kelas.

"Hermione?" tanya Harry saat menghampiri dan mengetuk pintu kelas itu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Diketuknya pintu itu sekali lagi. Awalnya tetap tidak ada jawaban sampai Harry mendengar suara isakan dari balik pintu. Harry mencoba membuka engsel pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

"Hermione?" tanya Harry lagi saat dia sudah berhasil menemukan Hermione di dalam kelas.

"Oh, halo, Harry."

Hermione terlihat kacau. Burung-burung kecil sihiran berada tepat di atas kepala gadis itu. Mengitarinya, sambil mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya yang mungil.

"Aku cuma berlatih," kata Hermione lemah. Dia menyadari pandangan prihatin Harry kepada burung-burung sihirannya.

"Yeah. Mereka… Err… Mereka benar-benar bagus," kata Harry berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada burung-burung itu, lalu berjalan menuju tempat Hermione duduk.

Suasana hening sementara karena tidak ada yang berbicara sampai akhirnya Hermione membuka suara. "Ron kelihatannya sangat menikmati pesta kemenangan."

Suara Hermione terdengar ringan. Tapi Harry yakin sahabatnya itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Oke, Hermione sudah tahu dan dia marah, pikir Harry.

"Err, benarkah?"

Sial, batin Harry. Sesaat dikiranya Hermione tidak melihat kegiatan bercumbu Rpn-Lavender. Tapi perasaannya saat masih di asrama tadi benar. Hermione sudah melihat dan mengetahui semuanya. Dia tahu itu.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya, Harry," nada sindirian terdengar jelas dari Hermione. "Dia toh tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya, malah."

Hermione tertawa sinis nyaris histeris, dan Harry masih tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menenangkannya. Tidak ada gunanya membela atau menenangkan sahabatnya. Semua sudah terjadi dan tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Harry sangat benci berada di sisi seperti ini. Berada di tengah-tengah di antara kedua sahabatmu yang bertengkar sangatlah tidak menyenangkan. Dia mengingat-ingat kembali saat-saat mereka bertiga masih baik-baik saja, tidak seperti sekarang. Dumbledore bilang, cinta mengalahkan semuanya. Ya, semuanya, sampai-sampai persahabatan mereka menjadi seperti ini.

Tepat saat Harry berhenti membatin, pintu kelas itu menjeblak terbuka.

Ron dan Lavender.

Mereka berdua tampak terkejut, begitu juga Harry. Harry tidak berani menoleh ke samping untuk melihat respon Hermione. Dia yakin gadis itu sama terkejutnya dengannya. Lebih bahkan.

"Ups," kata Lavender sambil terkikik, melepaskan rangkulannya pada lengan Ron, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Tinggal Harry, Hermione, dan Ron sekarang.

"Hai, Harry! Pantas aku tidak melihatmu," kata Ron besar mulut dan salah tingkah sambil memandang ke arah lain, menghindari pandangan Harry maupun Hermione.

Harry merasakan pergerakan dari gadis di sebelahnya. Hermione meluncur turun dari meja yang didudukinya, berjalan ke arah Ron yang masih berdiri kaku.

"Jangan biarkan Lavender menunggu kau di luar," kata Hermione pelan. "Dia akan bertanya-tanya apa yang menahanmu disini berlama-lama."

Hermione berjalan pelan, tegak, dan pasti ke arah pintu, ke arah Ron. Jubahnya berkibar mengikuti langkahnya.

"Oppugno!" teriak Hermione tiba-tiba, sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Ron.

Burung-burung sihiran di atas kepala Hermione segera saja meluncur menyerang Ron. Ron terpekik dengan patukan-patukan dari burung-burung sihiran Hermione. Harry seakan beku di tempatnya duduk, tidak berusaha menghapuskan sihir Hermione pada diri Ron, karena Hermione yakin Harry pun tidak tahu apa kontra kutukannya.

Seringaian puas terbentuk dari sudut bibir Hermione. Tidak ingin melihat lebih lanjut Ron yang sedang tersiksa dengan kutukannya, Hermione segera pergi dari tempat itu, tidak menghiraukan panggilan Harry yang akhirnya terdengar meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali.

Hermione terus melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu, melirik sinis sesaat pada Lavender yang dilewatinya, tanpa menghiraukan gadis itu yang menanyakan apa yang diperbuatnya pada Ron.

.

-o0o-

.

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya makin lama makin cepat, setengah berlari malah. Menaiki tangga demi tangga, semakin mengarahkan langkahnya menuju lantai tujuh. Ke kamar kebutuhan.

Entah karena perasaannya yang sedang buruk atau memang Merlin memberinya keajaiban untuknya cepat menemukan lokasi kamar kebutuhan, Hermione akhirnya tiba di lantai tujuh dalam beberapa menit.

Hermione lalu berjalan sepanjang koridor menuju hamparan dinding kosong di seberang lukisan Barnabas The Barmy yang sedang mengajar troll menari ballet. Hermione melakukannya, berbelok di jendela di ujung dinding kosong itu, kemudian di vas seukuran manusia di ujung lainnya, sebanyak tiga kali putaran.

_Aku butuh tempat untuk menenangkan pikiran. Aku butuh tempat untuk menenangkan pikiran. Aku butuh tempat untuk menenangkan pikiran. _

Hermione melafalkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang sebanyak tiga kali, bersamaan dengan dirinya yang berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Oh, terima kasih," katanya tidak pada siapapun saat sebuah pintu tinggi berpelitur muncul di dinding.

Hermione terpana melihatnya. Memang sudah lama Hermione tidak mengunjungi tempat ini semenjak tahun kelimanya saat dirinya dan teman-temannya berusaha menjatuhkan Umbridge di Hogwarts. Hermione tertawa mengingatnya.

Segera saja Hermione membuka engsel pintu itu, lalu melewati dan menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat.

Kamar itu berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang. Di sisi kiri salah satu dinding batunya terdapat perapian batu kecil, lengkap dengan api yang menyala untuk menghangatkannya. Di depan perapian itu agak menjorok ke tengah ruangan, terdapat sebuah sofa beludru berwarna hijau zamrud. Warna Slytherin, batin Hermione.

Di sisi lain dinding, terlihat olehnya sebuah tempat tidur yang terlihat sangat nyaman untuk satu orang. Tepat di samping tempat tidur itu, terdapat sebuah meja kecil penuh rak yang sangat cantik yang berwarna putih. Tak hanya itu saja, ruangan itu juga mempunyai rak penuh buku yang Hermione yakin judulnya belum ada yang pernah ia baca sama sekali.

"Wow," puji Hermione saat melihat keajaiban yang dia dapatkan di hadapannya.

Semua yang terdapat di kamar ini memang sangat pas dengan apa yang dibutuhkannya, tidak lebih dan kurang. Sangat nyaman dan familiar, hampir mirip dengan kamar yang selama ini diimpikannya.

"Terpujilah pendiri Hogwarts, dan siapapun yang membuat kastil ini," seru Hermione saat dia sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

Langit-langitnya tinggi, sehingga Hermione merasa sejuk walau api perapian membuatnya hangat juga. Hermione benar-benar menikmati saat ini. Apapun yang baru saja terjadi padanya, tidak lagi membayangi. Pikirannya benar-benar rileks.

Setelah beberapa saat bagi Hermione menikmati tempat tidur barunya, rasa ingin tahu Hermione muncul kembali. Dia mulai menyusuri rak buku, mengambil beberapa buku yang dianggapnya menarik, lalu mulai membaca dengan nyaman di sofa zamrudnya.

Berjam-jam sudah Hermione membaca buku-buku itu. Lelah dan kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Dikembalikan lagi buku-buku itu ke tempatnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju tempat tidur. Hermione melepaskan sepatu, lalu jubbah yang kemudian dilipatnya dengan rapi.

Saat hendak memasukkan jubah rapinya kedalam salah satu laci yang ada di meja, Hermione mendapati laci itu berisikan suatu benda. Ditariknya keluar laci itu agar bisa melihat benda itu lebih dekat.

Sampulnya terbuat dari kulit yang terlihat mahal berwarna hitam. Sebuah buku. Sebuah buku yang sangat mirip dengan buku harian milik Voldemort yang ditemukan Harry empat tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Hermione sambil menutup laci itu kembali.

Hermione menjelajah ruangan itu dengan matanya. Tidak ada petunjuk yang menunjukan keberadaan Voldemort sebelumnya disana. Tapi Hermione segera terkejut saat melihat sofa tempat dia duduk sebelumnya yang berwarna hijau zamrud. Seluruh perabotan di ruangan ini berwarna putih. Tapi mengapa hanya sofa itu yang berwarna hijau?

_Slytherin! Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Buku itu sudah rusak. Harry bilang sendiri buku itu sudah rusak._

Sekejap saja kantuk Hermione seketika menghilang akibat temuannya di laci itu. Bisa dipastikan Voldemort, atau orang lain-Hermione sangat berharap alasan kedua inilah yang benar, sudah merubah kamar kebutuhan menjadi kamar yang sama seperti keinginannya. Orang lain yang menginginkan suatu tempat untuk menenangkan pikiran.

_Seorang Voldemort tidak butuh tempat untuk menenangkan pikiran. Dia jahatdan tidak butuh tempat untuk menenangkan pikiran jahatnya._

Hermione bersorak senang pada batinnya. Voldemort bisa jadi bukanlah pemilik buku itu. Hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya.

Dibukanya laci itu sekali lagi, memperlihatkan buku hitam itu tak bergeming sama sekali dari letaknya. Hermione mengambil buku itu secara perlahan, menggunakan tangannya yang sudah terlapisi jubah agar kulitnya tidak secara langsung menyentuh buku itu.

_Demi keamanan. Ini harus kulakukan._

Hermione meletakkan buku itu di tengah tempat tidurnya. Diambilnya tongkat dari saku jubahnya, diayunkan dengan gerakan rumit lalu diikuti satu sentakan mantra.

"Specialis Revelio!"

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bukunya hanya tergeletak, sama seperti buku Pangeran berdarah-campuran milik Harry yang beberapa waktu lalu juga dirapalnya dengan mantra yang sama. Mungkin saja buku itu milik Pangeran juga, tapi Hermione tidak mau berspekulasi lebih jauh.

Seketika itu juga dada Hermione mengempis lega. Buku itu bersih.

"Yeah, ku harap apapun isimu bisa menjadi pengantar tidurku," kata Hermione pada buku itu seperti orang gila.

Merasa buku itu kini aman tanpa ada sihir yang terkandung di dalamnya, Hermione membuka buku itu pada halaman pertama. Lembaran halaman itu sangat halus, yang membuat Hermione yakin buku itu terbuat dari bahan yang berkualitas. Buku itu tampak tidak terlalu tua, walau sebelumnya dia juga pernah melihat buku milik Voldemort—Tom Riddle Jr, juga sama keaadannya seperti itu.

Halaman pertama buku itu tidak terlalu menarik isinya. Hanya segelintir mantra sederhana yang dia ketahui juga. Halaman kedua menceritakan tentang pemiliknya yang terlihat senang karena Ibunya memberikannya sebuah sarung pelindung tongkat yang diinginkannya sejak lama.

Beberapa halaman telah dibaca Hermione, yang ternyata isinya hanya catatan sehari-hari biasa yang sangat singkat. Lalu beberapa halaman kemudian Hermione semakin merasa tidak nyaman membacanya karena berisi tulisan berbahasa latin yang sama sekali tidak diketahui Hermione.

"Oke, ini aneh. Tapi tidak seburuk milik Voldemort. Sepertinya pemilikmu terlalu bangga dengan kemampuannya dalam berbahasa, huh?" keluhnya pada buku yang tidak bersalah itu.

Saat Hermione membanting buku itu ke lantai dengan kesal, halaman lain dari buku itu tanpa sengaja terbuka. Hermione selama sesaat merasa bersalah telah membanting buku tidak berdosa itu begitu saja. Tapi matanya langsung menuju pada sebuah kalimat yang tertulis pada halaman itu sebelum menutup dan tertimpa halaman-halaman lain. Diraih kembali buku itu dari lantai sambil mempertahankan halaman dengan segaris kalimat yang ditulis di tengah-tengahnya.

Hermione terkesiap dan secara refleks menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

Kalimat itu terlihat pudar dengan tinta yang sama seperti yang Hermione lihat pada halaman-halaman awal buku itu. Hermione bersyukur sekaligus takut saat membacanya. Bersyukur karena kalimat itu ternyata ditulis dengan Bahasa Inggris yang tentu saja dimengertinya, sekaligus takut karena Hermione paham apa maksud dari kalimat itu. Lima kata singkat yang ditulis dengan hati-hati oleh pemilik buku itu.

_**Aku takut dia akan membunuhku.**_

.

-o0o-

.

**Chapter 1: The Same Black Book****, fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hallo semua! Kali ini saya, _virusuga_ hadir memberikan sebuah fic yang tidak lagi ringan tidak juga terlalu berat untuk readers sekalian. Untuk tokoh utama, saya seperti biasa memilih Hermione Granger untuk menempatinya, tidak lain karena karakter Hermione adalah karakter wanita favorit saya selain Luna di Harry Potter.

Untuk pairing Hermione, nantinya, saya sengaja tidak memberikan gambaran secara langsung dalam chapter ini, biarlah membuat anda semua penasaran menunggu kelanjutannya:p

Saya juga sangat mengharapkan **Review** dari anda sekalian untuk memperbaiki, atau mengkritik tulisan saya yang masih apa adanya ini. Saya juga akan lebih senang jika anda mem**favorit**kan atau mem**follow** juga:p

Untuk fic-fic saya yang lain, saya masih dengan setia menunggu **review** anda untuk kelanjutannya. Harap bisa bersabar untuk kelanjutan fic yang lain, karena terlalu banyak inspirasi yang sedang menghiasi otak saya untuk membuat berbagai cerita baru. Mohon anda semua bisa memaafkan saya:3

Akhir kata, terima kasih karena telah membaca fic saya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! ;)


End file.
